Valentine
by SkyGem
Summary: Ryoma is acting strangely. He even bought something red and fluffy? Is it for a girl? Follow the regulars as they try to find out what's up with their little rookie. Cute KarupinxRyoma oneshot.


SkyeSyren: Okay, like, lately, I've been totally obsessed with Ryoma/Karupin fanfics, so I've decided to write myself, as an early Valentines gift to you all. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Momo**

As Ryoma and I were on our way out of the school, I turned to say something to him, when I saw something shiny fall out of his pocket. Bending down to pick it up, I said, "Ne, Ryoma, I think you dropped something."

Looking down, his eyes widened, and he bent down and quickly snatched it up.

Before his hand closed over it, I caught a proper glimpse of it, and saw that it was something like a charm. It was a heart shape with the word 'spoiled' written across it and was studded with brightly coloured glass gems.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly, a bright blush spread across his face, and he said, "N-nandemo nai!"

I looked at him, suspicious.

"Anyways, I've got to get going now. Bye, Momo-sempai!"

"Whaaat?" I whined. "I thought we were going to go eat something!"

Shaking his head, he said, "Gomen, Momo-sempai, but I'm busy today, so if you'll please excuse me." Turning around, he walked away without another word.

More than slightly curious, I decided to follow him. I was so intent on Echizen, that I didn't notice Inui approaching me until he said, "What are you doing?"

Startled, I turned around and said, "Shh! I'm following Echizen!"

He looked at me questioningly. "Now why would you do that?"

"Because!" I said. "When I asked him out for food, he actually said he was **busy**!"

Suddenly, Inui looked more interested. "Did he now?" he said, beginning to scribble things down. "Did he do anything else suspicious?"

I nodded. "Before, when we were walking, he dropped something that looked like an accessory. When I asked him what it was, he actually blushed!"

Scribbling more unknown data down into his notebook, Inui looked up at me, and said, "This might be some useful data, I'll accompany you."

"Whatever! Just keep quiet, and follow me! Hurry! Or we'll lose him!"

* * *

**Ryoma**

Getting on the bus to my destination, I couldn't help but feel I was being followed. Shrugging it off, I sat down at the back of the bus and stared absently out the window, not noticing the four teens that got onto the bus at the same stop as me.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw a pretty girl, holding something in her hand. "I think you dropped this," she said in strongly accented Japanese.

Looking at her short blond hair, and green eyes, combined with her accent, I could easily tell she was American. Smiling, I took the charm from her and said, **"Thank you."**

She looked at me, apparently shocked. **"You can speak English?"**

I nodded. **"I lived in America for most of my life."**

She smiled, seeming happy to have someone that she could talk to. **"That charm, it seems like it's pretty important. Is it a gift for a special someone?"**

I felt my cheeks heat up as I said, **"Yeah. Actually, it's for…"**

* * *

**Momo**

"Eiji-sempai! Shut up! I can't hear what they're saying!" I said. He and Oishi had found us on the way.

Pouting, he said, "It's not like you'll be able to understand them anyway. They're speaking another language."

"Mou, If only Fuji-sempai were here," I said, frustrated.

"Ne, I really don't think we should be doing this," said Oishi worriedly.

"Everyone! Quiet!" said Inui. "Come on! They're leaving!"

As we quietly followed the two of them through the crowd, I said, "Damn that Echizen! How did he get such a hot girlfriend!"

"Yeah! And why didn't he tell us about it?" whined Eiji.

"Shut up!" said Inui once again, and we both shut our mouths.

After a few minutes more of walking, Ryoma and the mystery girl walked into a fancy looking store.

For a while, we debated on whether or not we should follow them, but before we could decide on anything, the two of them came back out, and we were all stunned.

Ryoma stuttered something unintelligible as he gestured to the red, heart-shaped pillow he was holding in his hands. His face was red as a tomato.

The girl laughed, and said something else in reply.

Looking resigned, Ryoma said one more word, then they both said their goodbyes, and the girl left, trying not to laugh.

"Eh? Where's she going? Aren't they going to go on a date or something?"

"Actually, looks like those two only just met today," said a new voice from behind us.

Startled, I turned around, and saw Fuji-sempai standing there, smiling his signature smile.

"Will everyone stop doing that!" I asked, peeved.

"So she wasn't his girlfriend?" asked Eiji of Fuji, completely ignoring me.

Fuji shook his head.

"Guys! Come on or we're going to lose him!" said Inui.

Abandoning our conversation, we all turned and resumed our stalking.

Ryoma got on another bus, but this time, it seemed his destination was home.

"What? Why's he going home? We still haven't seen the girl yet!" I said loudly, almost catching his attention.

"Oi! Momo! Shh!" said Eiji quietly.

"Maybe he's going home first to prepare for the date?" mused Fuji quietly.

Finally arriving at his stop, Ryoma got off the bus and we all followed him. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at his temple home.

As soon as he walked through the gates, a little white furball attacked him.

He seemed prepared for it, but even still fell backwards from the momentum.

Landing on the ground, he laughed, saying "Karupin! I've told you not to do that!"

The cat seemed not to hear him, instead attacking the heart shaped pillow Ryoma had just bought.

Laughing, Ryoma surrendered it to her, saying, "Come on, girl, let's go inside. Then, you can play with your gift as much as you want, ne?"

Wait…"What!" I shouted, jumping out.

* * *

**Karupin**

I had been lying on the roof, soaking up the sunlight, when I finally hear the sound I was waiting for.

Getting up, I bounded down to the floor, and threw myself at Ryoma, who had just entered through the gates.

Falling to the ground, he started laughing, saying, "Karupin! I've told you not to do that!"

Flicking my tail to show that I acknowledged what he had said, I reached towards a soft red thing he was holding that smelled like catnip, pouncing on it.

Laughing, he picked both of us up, and got up, saying, "Come on, girl, let's go inside. Then, you can play with your gift as much as you want ne?"

Suddenly, some guy appeared out of nowhere, shouting, "What!"

This seemed to startle master-sama, because he jumped slightly, then turned to look at the guy who had just appeared.

Setting me gently on the ground, Ryoma-sama stalked over to the guy, obviously mad.

After dealing with the guy, in what way, I cannot say, Ryoma-sama came back and picked me up, heading towards the house once more.

Going up to his bedroom, Ryoma-sama and I played with my new toy for a long time, having lots of fun. When it was finally time to stop playing, and time for me to go to sleep, Ryoma picked me up, and attached something small and hard to my collar.

Picking me up and hugging me close to his chest, he kissed my head, and said, "Happy Valentine's day, Karupin."

* * *

SkyeSyren: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Boring? Please review, and tell me what you thought, ne?

P.S. In case you didn't get it, the heart-chaped pillow Ryoma bought was a catnip pillow. A very popular toy for kitties.


End file.
